


No more regrets

by Eleanor_Holmes



Series: Ideas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This is just an idea.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: After Gabriel comes back, Sam wants to have no more regrets.





	No more regrets

Chuck brings Gabriel back with Amara's help, telling him Sam asked him to do so earlier and where to find him. So Gabriel visits Sam in the bunker.

Sam is in his bedroom reading a book when Gabriel appears. After making sure it's really him, Sam asks Gabriel not to smite him for what he's about to do. Gabriel agrees on the condition that Sam has no angel blade or lighter on him.

So Sam closes the distance between them and kisses Gabriel. Gabriel kisses him back and things may get a bit heated when Dean appears and asks Sam what the hell he's doing.

Gabriel tells Dean to follow his brother's example with his own angel and takes Sam somewhere more private.

Sam asks whether Gabriel believes Dean will actually do that. "I don't think so. But I didn't expect you to greet me like that either, so..." Sam wanted to do this for a long time. He was afraid, but after Gabriel died he regretted not doing it, so he promised himself he would try if he ever got another chance.

After a passionate night Sam is afraid that that was all Gabriel wanted, but Gabriel assures him that while he would accept it if that's all he got, he would like to have more. So they become a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to write a story like that, go ahead, but please let me know in the comments, so I can read it. Your rating can be higher, in case you're wondering. I don't mind smut (even though I think I'll never be able to write it myself).


End file.
